Butterfly Kisses
by Ashley-In-Wonderland
Summary: Edward looks at his daughter like she is the light that keeps the world going. He watchs her through her whole life and loves her more than anything. One-shot.


I do not own Twilight that is Stephenie Meyer and I don't not own the song Butterfly Kisses. R&R

Edward watched in the door way at his little girl Renesmee Carlie Cullen, his gorgoeus daughter who was laying getting into bed. She was sitting on her bed in her pink night gown brushing her long curly hair. Edward walked over to her and took the brush and started brushing her hair. Renesmee let a smile come onto her face as she looked up at her daddy.

_There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

Renesmee looked up at her daddy and put her hand on his cheek, showing him memories of the day they had together. She loved spending him together with his daughter. She fascinate him with her ability to learn, to grow, to love. He loved her with his whole heart and would give his life for her.

_  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."_

Edward looked at his daughter remember their day after she showed him. He had felt like he had failed when he slept with Bella and got her pregnant, that he had done something so wrong, but something so right came out of it. He had the most beautiful girl in the world.

_  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

Edward laid his little girl in bed and gave her butterfly kisses, there little thing that no one else had. Not Bella, not Jacob not Rosalie, but they had their own little thing. The Butterfly kisses._  
_

_  
Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember..._

Now Renesmee was 5 but she looked the age of a 16 year old, and that was what Edward told everyone. Alice was sending her a sweet 16 to celebrate and Edward couldn't be more happy. He wanted to try and give Nessie everything that a normal girl would have. He just wished that she could have everything. But Nessie didn't mind, she was just happy. He wondered how he was so lucky to have such an understanding girl. Nessie began to look a lot like Bella at that age, so beautiful, especially her eyes. It was like they had been taken from Bella and given to Nessie. The only problem was now she was trying so many new things, such as dating, mainly dating that werewolf. Edward sighed he knew that he needed to be more open to Jacob. __

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."

Edward watched his daughter brush her hair again. She was becoming such a young lady, though sadly this is how she would always be. She would never grow older. But she was so lovely. She was a teenager. Renesmee came over to her father to say good night and kissed his cheek. When she got in bed he sighed. She wasn't his little girl anymore.

_  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

Edward watched his daughter learn new things, she could play piano almost as well as him. She could hunt as well as anyone in the family though she was always cared for. She was more beautiful than any creature he had ever seen. She was his everything, he didnt understand how lucky he was. __

All the precise time.  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.

Everyday Renesmee grew more. And he wasn't the only one who noticed this. She was becoming a woman, though in maturity and mind she was already well pasted the age she seemed. She was an adult. She understood things, she was smart, she knew her limits, even though she usually pushed them. But now she would really become a woman.__

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.

Mrs. Jacob Black would be her new name. She was now actually old enough to be married but she still looked young. She and Jacob were meant to be together, we had known that for years but that didn't make it any easier on her father. Edward had been with her all of her life, having her under his roof, taking care of her. Edward felt like he was going to loose his mind, he was losing one of the most important people in the world to the werewolf. He cared for Jacob he really did, but he was taking away his baby girl.

_  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

When she gave Edward their special kiss, the butterfly kisses that he gave her when she was just a little baby. He still had his little girl. She wasnt little anymore true but she was his. His girl. No matter where she went, no matter who she married she was his. He would never truely loose her.

_  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."_

Edward linked arms with his little girl, his half vampire daughter. His pride and joy. He had watched her age so quickly, learn so fast and love so hard. Now he was going to watch her start a new time in her life. He was going to make sure that he was going to keep his eye on her, and never loose his little girl. He would never loose his butterfly kisses.

_  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses... _

A/N– I hope that you enjoyed it, another Nessie story will be coming but it will be longer. This was just a One Shot to show the relationship of Renesmee and Edward, I always thought she would be a daddy's girl.


End file.
